Ron's Twin Sister
by ForbiddenEvil
Summary: I'm Ron's twin sister. I also don't have magic the way my family does. I can control fire, air, water, and earth; I also can talk to animals. Only my family, Hagrid, and Dumbledore know about about my "special gifts". I'm going to Hogwarts so Dumbledore can help me learn to control my powers.
1. Day before Hogwarts

"What do you think you're doing Nat?" a voice said behind me as I shut the cabinet above the sink. I glanced over my shoulder to see one of my brothers standing in the doorway. "Charlie." I whispered as I rushed up to him and through my arms around his neck.

"You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow afternoon." I said letting him out of my death grip. "Well if you…" he said before I cut him off. "Shh you'll wake the whole house if you're not quiet." I whispered hurriedly pulling him down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"As I was saying" he whispered "Is you want I can always go back to Romania and take my presents…" He exaggerated reaching for the doorknob. I rolled my eyes at him and blew a gust of wind shutting the door.

"You wouldn't leave before you had breakfast now would you?" I said raising my eyebrow at him. We both knew I got him so he just sat down at the extremely long table.

"How do always do that?" He asked me as I pulled ingredients out of the large cupboard and placed them next to him on the table. I shrugged as I sat across from him at the table.

"Do you want to see a new I learned?" I asked excited. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. I smiled as I grabbed a large bowl and cracked a dozen eggs in it. I added some ingredients then sat down across from him again leaving the bowl on the counter. He stared at me waiting for me to say something. I smiled as I twirled my finger in the air producing a small tornado and blowing it at the counter. He ducked out of the way as the tornado lowered into the bowl mixing the ingredients for scrambled eggs.

"Your getting a lot better at your powers." He said the tornado faded away into the air. The wind sped up and started to fling egg all over the kitchen walls. I closed my open hand and pulled it toward my chest making the mini tornado disappear.

"Well practice makes perfect." Charlie said as he started laughing. I laughed to not even carrying if we woke the house. Charlie pulled out his wand and cleaned the kitchen with a flick of his wand.

"Thanks it would have been hard to explain why there was egg on the ceiling to mum." I said still smiling as I sparked a small flame on the top of my finger and lit the stove placing three different pans on it and preheating the oven.

**_~AT BREAKFAST~_**

Mum came down the stairs with dad about an hour after the egg 'incident'. They were so surprised to see Charlie that they didn't even ask why I was up so early.

"I SMELL BACON!" My brothers screamed as they tumbled down the stairs falling over each other to get to the table first.

I laughed as they tumbled over to their seats grabbing everything they could get a hold of as I set plates in front of my parents. Charlie was just like my other brothers grabbing everything he could. My little sister Ginny came down the stairs quickly hoping to get some food with a disappointed look on her face as she saw our brothers.

"Ginny your plate is right here." I laughed as I gave her a plate full of her favorite food. She sat down next to me as Percy came down the stairs looking all snobbish as usual.

"Good morning family." Was all he said as he grabbed a small plate and only put a few things on it.

"Morning Perce." I said smiling as he glared. He hated being called Perce. I got a glare from mum to but I pretended as if I didn't see it and keep eating.

"Boys I need you to De-gnome the garden today before you leave for Hogwarts."mum said as she gathered the plates with her wand and floated them into the sink as they started to wash themselves.

The boys all groaned as they started for the door. "I love the PJ's boys I laughed as they turned around grunting and started up the stairs to get dressed.

Charlie was the first one back down. "Nat what were you going to do in bathroom this morning before I caught you?" he asked quietly so only Ginny and I could hear him.

Everyone's heads shot toward the stairs as we heard screaming. "It's not what I was going to do but what I DID do big brother." I smirked as Percy stormed down the stairs steam practically coming out of his ears. He came right up to my smirking form.

"It was you!"He stated loudly so he could be heard throughout the house.

"What was me?" I asked innocently.

"This!" He hissed pointing to his bright blue stained teeth. Charlie and Ginny were laughing so hard they had to hold on to each other for support. I couldn't help but to smile a little larger which only made Percy's face grew red as he get angry. Fred, George, and Ron came into the room by now and started laughing at how ridicules Percy looked with his red face and blue teeth.

Percy whipped out his wand "Fix it you little mutant." He hissed at me.

That's it I thought as both my hands were engulfed in blue flames. "No" I said through my gritted teeth.

Ron threw himself on top of me as I crouched down ready to pounce. "Ron get off of me. NOW!" I yelled as I struggled under his form.

"Not until you promise to come outside and de-gnome with us so you can cool down." he said having a hard time holding me down until the twins and Charlie all piled on.

"Ok ok I promise now get off of me." I gasped out. They let me up hesitantly as I walked out the door not even looking at the THING that was glaring at me.

"See I don't always win." I whispered to Charlie as we entered the garden. "I have a feeling that battle was the beginning of a war." He sighed. I knew he was right but I wasn't going to admit that to him instead I just smiled and shut the gate.


	2. A Gift from Charlie

~_ON PLATFORM 9 ¾__****_

"Hurry you're going to miss the train." Mum yelled as we all put our trunks on the trolleys.

"I want to go to." Ginny demanded stomping into the building. I laughed and said "Don't worry we'll bring you along next year."" And at least you get to ride on the train with boys next year." I added as Charlie stepped up beside me.

"Are you ready to go? We have to arrive before the train does." Charlie told me as he grabbed my hand ready to apparate.

"Good-Bye mum, dad." I said as I hugged them both and turned to Ginny giving her one last hug. "Promise you'll write home because I know the boys wont." She whispered as I pulled away. "I promise." I sat as Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder.

"See you at school." I said smiling at the boys Charlie and I apparated outside of the protection spell surrounding the castle.

"Well we better get to the school so you can get settled in before the students arrive." Charlie started walking down the road.

I sighed as I jogged to catch up to him. "Charlie…." I whined as I dragged my feet on the ground.

"I'll give you your present if you stop whining about the walk." He said as he shrugged his backpack off and keeled on the ground.

"OK ill stop." I said quickly sitting next to him. He pulled out a large deep purple egg. The suns last beams shone over the horizon making the purple shine and glisten with exotic colors. He placed it in my open hands. The egg was warm as the little creature inside wiggled around making me smile.

"Charlie he's beautiful." I whispered bringing the egg to my chest to keep him warm even though I knew it wouldn't have done much.

"It's a Hebridean black dragon. A guy was illegally selling dragon eggs on the black market. My team and I caught him and he's on his way to Azkaban as we speak. " He said proudly as he pulled out a small silk bag the color of the egg. "He will hatch in a couple days and this bag with help you keep the egg warm when your not in your room. You must have him with you at all times and when the egg cracks bring him to Hagrid immediately. The bag can also be used to carry him after he hatches for at least a 6 months then he'll be to big to carry around." He started listing the things I needed to know about raising a dragon baby.

"I love him Charlie." I said taking the bag and placing my new pet in the silky bag. Charlie stood up as I tied the string and cradled the bag in my arms. I stood up next to Charlie and could see the castle up ahead.

"Thank you Charlie." I said placing a small kiss on his cheek as we walked up to the giant wooden doors and knocked. I clutched my bag closer to me as an old shriveled up man opened the door with a cat in his arms. I took a step back as he swung the door open revealing a grand hallway with doors leading to other parts of the castle.

"Thank you Mr. Filch." A tall woman said walking out of one of the many doors. She walked up to us with a smile on her face. I had I feeling I would like her. "It's good to see you again Charlie and this must be Natalie. It's nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand.

I smiled as I took it and said "Yes but most people call me Leah or Nat." she smiled as she led us down a hallway to a stone staircase spiraling up to the top of a tower. Only a couple of concrete poles held the roof up. I walked over to the edge and lend over the railing clutching the egg just in case. I could see all of Hogwarts grounds and more.

"Professor McGonagall shouldn't we show her where her room will be before a tour of the astronomy tower?" Charlie asked snapping me out of my daze as I watched the light pinks and oranges of the sun faded to deep purples and blacks. So that's her name I thought as I turned back to the woman laughing and Charlie as his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Since she won't be sorted into a house Dumbledore thought she could live up here." McGonagall said as she grabbed my hand and brought me to a section on the floor in- front of the iron railing that surrounded the gaping hole in the middle of the room with the stairs to my back. "Now make a small flame in the palm of your hand." I made a flame and held out to her. "Now place your hand on the floor right here. No one will ever be able to open your door without gifts."

My hand slowly lowered to the spot on the floor where she pointed. The ground underneath my fingers heated up. From underneath the tips of my fingers the sandy colored floor turned a bright orange. I quickly moved my hand away from the floor leaving an orange hand-print that faded into nothing. In the middle of the room was a large hole guarded by iron rails. A steel spiral staircase rose up from the hole where it stopped at the ceiling.

"Professor?" I asked nervously as I watched her and Charlie walk up to me. Charlie set his hand on my shoulder, while Professor McGonagall took my hand and placed it on the iron railing. The iron turned an orange color as it melted away under my touch. I smiled as the staircase started to spiral upward as I stepped on it. Charlie jumped on with professor mcgonagall. I realized we were going to hit the ceiling. I tried to step back but I couldn't move my feet. My blood heated up as I realized I was stuck. I shut my eyes and clutched the egg waiting for the impact. It never came.

I shivered as we passed through the ceiling into a large open room. There was a large bed covered with pillows, a desk with a bottle of ink and a phoenix feather quill, and a cozy little fireplace that made the room a little hot but I knew my dragon would love the heat. I raised my eyebrow at the large stone platform underneath a normal sized window.

"Professor what is this for?" I asked pointing at the platform. She smiled "I think we all know what that's for my dear." She said as I clutched the egg closer to me hoping she didn't take it. "O no he is yours and he's staying here with you." She hurriedly replied to my reaction. "That is to be his bed after he hatches and I thought he would be happier if it was warmer in here." She said pointing to the platform and then the fireplace.

I relaxed as I took the egg out of his pouch and laid him on my large bed. "The bed is also enchanted to be the perfect temperature for you know matter how hot the rest of the room is." She said walking over to the small opening in the floor were a single steep rested. I assumed that the rest were below somewhere.

"Professor!" she looked back at me as she took her foot off the step. "Yes?" she asked. "When will I get to meet Dumbledore and the other teachers?" I asked nervously.

She gave me a reassuring smile a schedule of your lessons is in the top left drawer of your desk. Starting tomorrow morning you will be with Hagrid until your egg hatches then you'll start lessons." I was happy that I had a few days off to spend with my dragon before I had to start school. Charlie came over to me and hugged me. "I have to get back to Romania but I'll write I promise." He said placing a small kiss on my forehead and walking over to McGonagall. "A house elf will bring your dinner tonight so you can get settled in. Hagrid will be expecting you early so get some rest." She added as her and Charlie disappeared underneath the floor.


End file.
